So Glamorous
(DLC) |artist = The Girly Team |year = 2012 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |nogm = 6 |pc = Cyan |gc = Pink |lc = Lavender |pictos = 173 |nowc = GlamorousCusto |audio = |dlc = December 11, 2012 |perf = Juliana Herrera}} "So Glamorous" by The Girly Team ''is featured on (as a DLC), , , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer, a model, has long curly dark purple hair in a tie-up. She wears a short cocktail strapless frilly shades-of-blue dress, a sky blue bracelet on her right wrist as well as a pair of sky blue pumps. Background The routine takes place in a dark room with colored geometrical shapes moving around in different ways. During the course of the routine, the word "GLAM" can be seen spelled letter by letter in the background. Gold Moves There are 6 '''Gold Moves' in the routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Move your right hand to the right and bring your left hand from in front of your chest to the left. GlamorusGoldMove.png|All Gold Moves SGGM.gif Appearances in Mashups So Glamorous appears in the following Mashups: * All About That Bass (Divas) * Animals '(Club)' * Balkan Blast Remix * I Gotta Feeling (Hops & Jumps) * Stadium Flow (High Energy Girls) * Summer '(Girls Power)' * Want To Want Me Captions * Be The Wind * Glamorous Jump * Glamorous Shake * Glamorous Walk * Pretentious Girl * Too Cool For You Trivia * The dress the coach is wearing was presented in a fashion show. * The game states that the song is covered by The Girly Team; however it has been proven to be the original.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F66S9T_hYnM * In Just Dance Now, the song is titled as "So Glamo'u'''rous" (the Canadian/European way of spelling it) instead of "So Glamorous" (the American way of spelling it). * In the PS3 store on ''Just Dance 4, the dancer has a lighter color scheme in the menu icon. ** Also, if you watch the preview, the video and audio are both out of sync. * The song's code name does not have DLC at the end. Gallery glamorouscusto.jpg|''So Glamorous'' Glaminactive.png|''So Glamorous'' on the Just Dance 4 menu Glamorouscusto_cover_albumcoach.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover glamorouscusto_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 422.png|''Just Dance Unlimited'' avatar 200422.png|Golden avatar 300422.png|Diamond avatar Soglamorousjd4.jpg Soglamorousjd4coach.png|Coach in a different pose GlamorousCustoPictos.png|Pictograms custo-just-dance--644x362.jpg|The dress in real life 50shadesofjustdance ew.jpg Fsdfffff.jpg Seez.jpg Ibefamous.jpg M8s.jpg Sdfsdjfklsj.jpg Bdfgh.jpg SoGlamorusBetaPictrogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 SoGlamorusBetaPictrogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 SoGlamorusBetaPictrogram3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 SoGlamorusBetaPictrogram4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 SoGlamorusBetaPictrogram5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 SoGlamorusBetaPictrogram6.png|Beta Pictogram 6 Videos Harlin_James_&_Clav_-_So_Glamorous Just dance 4 so glamorous 5 stars Just Dance Now - So Glamorous by The Girly Team (5 stars) So Glamorous - The Girly Team - Just Dance Unlimited Just Dance China Arcade So Glamorous Gameplay 5 Stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 4 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Covered Category:Juliana Herrera Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派